Der Meermann und Kapitän
by NanabaBlack
Summary: One-Shot para la "Primera convocatoria de fanfics en celebración de los 1000 miembros" de Effy-Fuckeffy


Ya había pasado todo el peligro. Luego de haber derrotado a su enemigo natural, luego de tantos años de discordia, navegando por los siete mares, empuñando su fiel y filosa espada para acabar con ese sujeto que tanto mal le había causado, vengando la muerte de tantos; la sangre derramada de ese cerdo le había devuelto parte de su paz a su dañado corazón.

Podría decir que sus compañeros sanaban una porción de su alma, cuando le demostraron lo devotos que les fueron. Erwin, ideando toda esa estrategia suicida para poder interceptar a su enemigo, ofreciendo su tripulación como ayuda para poder librar la batalla. Hanji, habiéndole prestado sin fines de lucro, no solo su nave, sino además todas esas armas y tecnologías extrañas para llegar aún más rápido a su destino, y estar más que preparados para un contraataque eficaz. Erd, Gunter, Auruo, Petra, su inseparable y fuerte tripulación sobreviviente, demostrándole están allí en todo, en los buenos momentos y en los malos, sacrificándose por él y por su "imposible" objetivo, ahora cumplido y mucho más que concluido. A sus dos "hermanos" caídos, Farlan e Isabel, los cuales habían sido la principal causa de su venganza, gritándole a los siete mares que sus muertes no serían en vano. A su madre, a su querida y amada madre, que ahora debía estar sentada a un lado de ese Dios al que tanto le era fiel. Estaba más que seguro que ella debía estar conservándolo, con unas hermosas alas es su espalda y una areola sobre su cabeza, como el ángel que era.

Y no podía olvidarse de él.

Ese ser que había aparecido de la nada, con la principal idea de destruirlo y darle caza, pero que con el tiempo, se unió a su causa y se convirtió en su más allegado y querido compañero, tan fiel como un can, tan decidió y terco como un toro, con esa inocencia y valentía tan propias de él. Con esa autoestima y fuerza de voluntad únicas, las cuales le llegaban a todos cuando gritaba sus frases de ánimo, alentándolos a todos a continuar. Esa voz tan profunda y adulta, tan suave e infantil; era imposible describirlo, el mismo era una contradicción. Posea un cuerpo alto y bien estructurado, esculpido por el propio Dios de los Mares, Poseidón, del cual era uno de sus hijos*. Su piel morena era tan tentadora y lisa que te seducían a tocarla, con la esperanza de que esta emitiera un calor corporal único y adictivo. Sus ojos, tricolores, de un ámbar dulce en las mañanas, un verde esmeralda en las tardes, y un afilado azul marino en las noches. Todo sin mencionar esa radiante y blanca sonrisa que difería con su tostada piel, con dientes perfectos y pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban cuando esa hermosa mueca aparecía, y él podía admitirlo; eso era sexy.

Él fue el único capaz de sanar por completo su oscurecido corazón.

Y luego de comprobar que su enemigo había caído, después de darse cuenta de que todo al fin había terminado, no lo pensó dos veces; le quiso pedir matrimonio a ese ser que lo había acompañado desde casi el inicio de su aventura.

Nunca pensó que él también tenía esa misma idea, y quedo helado al verlo arrodillarse ante él y tomar su mano, soltando esas palabras que el mismo pensaba dictar.

_ "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Y no le importo un soberano pepino que toda su tripulación lo estaba viendo, grito el "Si", y se lanzó a esos brazos que lo esperaban hace mucho, desde el primer roce de sus manos que habían compartido hasta su última noche de pasión que habían culminado, sucediendo hace apenas unas cuantas horas atrás, mientras intentaban relajarse y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera las muertes; solo pensando en ellos dos.

Y ahora estaban allí, cerca de esa hermosa y acogedora casa que habían construido frente al mar, en una isla no muy lejana a la ciudad natal del pelinegro, solo para ellos dos. La "lentes de mierda" había organizado todo meticulosamente, y junto a toda la tripulación, tanto de Erwin como la de él, habían montado una carpa no muy lejos de la cabaña para conmemorar y formalizar la unión entre ellos. Su cara no podría expresarlo, pero así es.

Era el mejor día de su jodida vida.

Habían decidió ingresar juntos a la carpa para el momento de la ceremonia, porque no les agradaba mucho la idea de que "uno debía ingresar después, como si fuera la novia". Pudo ver que su compañero se había colocado una camisa pulcramente blanca y ligeramente ceñida al cuerpo, sus piernas envueltas en un pantalón negro y botas marrones que cubrían sus pantorrillas. Mientras el vestía una camisa igual de blanca pero obviamente más pequeña, cubriendo su torso y hombros con un chaleco de color corteza, pantalón oscuro apretando sus blancas piernas mientras sus pies eran cubiertos por unas botas igual de largas que las del castaño. Sus manos fuertemente unidas y sus brazos entrelazados, como si no quisieran soltarse nunca del otro. Caminando a paso lento por el pasillo improvisado, pasando a un lado de las sillas donde los "invitados" les miraban con lágrimas y/o un brillo especial en sus ojos, están más que orgullosos por esa unión.

Pudo escuchar su serena voz susurrándole que estaba muy nervioso, y podría notarlo; sus manos temblaban mucho y el sonrojo adornaba las mejillas y orejas, haciéndole sonreír casi imperceptiblemente al más bajo. No habían escuchado casi nada de la media hora que el improvisado profeta (Erwin) había estado hablando sobre la unión espiritual ante "Dios", solo podían oír sus acelerados corazones retumbar en sus oídos, recordándoles que eso sería por siempre y para siempre. Pero eso no les preocupaba, al contrario.

Ellos querían que así fuera.

Volvieron a tierra cuando les pidieron dictar los votos matrimoniales.

La voz del castaño había sonado temblorosa al inicio, y al ver la media sonrisa de su alma gemela, sumado al el ligero apretón en sus manos, le tranquilizaron; ya que este le recordaba que estaba allí para él. En cambio, el otro, dicto perfectamente sus votos, pero la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchaba cada vez más al sentir esas níveas manos temblar en las suyas.

Y no necesitaron decir "Acepto", al terminar sus votos, el castaño simplemente le jalo hacia su cuerpo, robándole el beso que debía ser luego de que ambos aceptaran al otro "en el salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza…".

Un lazo invisible los había juntado desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

No necesitaban alargar más la espera.

Y luego de los aplausos y sollozos, había comenzado la celebración; escuchándose el improvisado Vals de los violines manipulados por el Contramaestre de la tripulación del rubio (Mike), y su Primer Oficial (Erd).

Habían practicado para este momento, pero vivirlo era aún más emocionante que aquellos minutos actuando para ese día. La mano en su pareja viajo a su cadera mientras que la suya apretaba el hombro del más alto, su brazo contrario en el aire, entrelazando sus dedos con el de su consorte, mientras sus pies se movían en sincronía; Derecha, atrás, izquierda, adelante.

Todo sin perder de vista los ojos del contrario, que ahora brillaban en una mezcla tricolor.

"El color de la felicidad" pensó, mientras se dejaba guiar por la música, sintiendo su brazo alzarse, soltando el hombro del castaño para poder girar en su propio eje, y al volver a quedar frente a frente con su esposo, volvieron a entrelazar sus brazos.

Era un mundo solo para ellos dos, una danza mágica e inigualable.

Y al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, vio a aquella mujer, tan loca como la había llamado, bañando su rostro en lágrimas de felicidad. Solo le sonrió de lado y acepto seguir el vals con ella, mientras veía como la pelinegra hermana de su pareja corría para abrazar al otro, continuando el vals pendiente.

Y a pesar de estar con personas diferentes, sus ojos no se apartaron en nada a los de su cónyuge.

Y lo podía volver a repetir; ese era el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

Su mano fue jalada suavemente fuera de la carpa, y no necesito preguntar nada al sentir esa suave piel acariciando la suya para saber de quien se trataba. Se dejó guiar hasta sentir los rayos lunares chocar contra su epidermis, volviéndola más pálida de lo que era. La brisa salina dio de lleno contra su rostro y pudo ver las oscuras aguas meciendo tranquilamente el barco donde toda la historia había transcurrido, sacándole una sonrisa.

Sabía que posiblemente se entristecería un poco luego de que todos partieran a sus hogares, pero sabía que algún día podrían volver a reunirse para una ocasión especial.

Tan especial como lo era ese día.

Y cerca de la orilla el otro cuerpo se volteo, dando un paso y envolviéndolo entre sus brazos mientras esa hermosa y armoniosa risa derretía sus sentidos y lo hacían corresponder y sonreír ampliamente; solo como a él solamente le permitía ver.

_ ¿Puedes creerlo?_ le pregunto, haciéndole soltar un sonido del fondo de su garganta_ ¡Yo tampoco!_ chillo, abrazando su cadera y alzándolo varios centímetros del suelo, quedando más alto que el castaño para poder abrazar ahora su cuello. El rostro del moreno estaba tan radiante que ni el brillo del sol se comparaba_ ¡Estamos casados!_

_ Lo se_ respondió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de el contrario, evitando que viera su rostro arder_ Lo se_

_ Después de tanto_ continuo, caminando lentamente por la orilla, acomodando mejor el cuerpo más bajo_ Tres años de lucha… Y estamos aquí_ escucho al otro resoplando y levantando su rostro para verlo.

_ Y pensar que quisiste matarme cuando nos conocimos_ el fuerte rubor del más alto le divirtió.

_ ¡Lo siento!_ grito, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sofocándolo levemente_ Ustedes estaban invadiendo nuestro territorio, y cuando vi que Mikasa había sido golpeada por la enorme nave ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Yo solo-…!_ los finos labios impidieron que continuara hablando, y solo salió de su asombro cuando esos ojos color plomo liquido le observaron con dulzura, separando levemente los labios de los otros.

_ Ya lo sé, no debes preocuparte_ los níveos dedos se enredaron es su achocolatado cabello, contrastando deliciosamente_ De no haber sido por esa determinación por acabar conmigo, no nos hubiéramos conocido..._ una hermosa curva se formó en sus labios, dejando encantado al contrario_... no estaríamos aquí_

_ Casándonos_ completo, inclinando su rostro para volver a unir sus labios con los de su consorte, siendo correspondido gustosamente. Había muy pocas ocasiones en las que ese hombre era así de demostrativo… Así de mimoso.

Y esos momentos había que disfrutarlos al máximo.

_ Siento que nos hemos olvidado de algo_ murmuro el oji-plata, sobresaltando al otro.

_ ¡Así es!_ con cuidado, dejo al otro de pie en la arena y rebusco entre sus ropas con desespero, sonriendo al encontrar lo que buscaba. Saco con cuidado los objetos de su bolsillo delantero, y miro como el otro se mordía el labio inferior con ansiedad_ Tu mano_ le pidió, viendo como el pelinegro levantaba dicha extremidad, siendo tomada con la delicadeza única del castaño podía darle. Sintió un escalofrió al sentir el frio objeto rodear su dedo anular izquierdo, calzando perfectamente. Con anhelo, tomo el otro círculo dorado.

_ Tu mano_ exigió, escuchando la risa del otro_ Apúrate_ gruño, tomando la morena mano de su pareja y colocando el anillo de forma algo temblorosa, y cuando termino, no evito ver esos enormes y expresivos ojos que le veían soñadores, devotos.

Con tanto amor.

Y luego de un pequeño salto ya estaba moviendo furiosamente sus labios sobre los carnosos de su esposo, siendo sostenido por su cadera para no poder separarse. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello del más alto para impedir que alejara su boca, mientras su labio inferior era succionado y mordido con gula por ese poseedor de tan místicas gemas. Y solo se dejó hacer cuando aquella lengua juguetona le invito a volver más íntimo el contacto, abriendo su boca y contraatacando al musculo que intentaba ingresar; dándose una lucha reñida y excitante por el dominio. Y cuando su cadera choco con la contraria, soltó un gruñido más que complacido al sentir que algo se había "erguido" debajo de esos pantalones; y estaba más que dispuesto para "ayudarle".

Pero soltó un quejido desaprobatorio al ver que el otro separaba su boca de la suya.

_ La fiesta no ha terminado aún_ le recordó con un puchero en sus labios, haciendo que el otro se impacientara y frotara descaradamente su hombría con la contraria, haciéndole gruñir extasiado.

_ No importa_ el castaño se resistió_ Solo un momento, será rápido_ ronroneo, sacando su lengua para acariciar esos hinchados que clamaban por mas, pero frunció el entrecejo molesto al sentí a su esposo bajarlo de sus brazos_ Olvídate de la Noche de Miel_ le amenazo, escuchándole reír y tomar su mano con cuidado.

_ Vamos, ayúdame con esto_ le pidió divertido, comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa mientras el pelinegro le ayudaba con las botas. Casi se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

Su pareja no era normal.

_ ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude con "eso"?_ volvió a ronronear, señalando el prominente "bulto" que se escondía en la ropa interior del más alto, haciendo sonreír a este que se inclinó para besar esos sonrosados labios.

_ Luego, cuando la fiesta se haya acabado_ le sugirió. El más bajo observó a su consorte correr de forma veloz hacia el agua, dando un gran salto y hundiéndose en las profundas aguas, luego de una gran zambullida. Solo se cruzó de brazos, respirando hondamente para expulsar los nervios, esperando a que este volviera a aparecer.

Y efectivamente, lo volvió a ver; dando un gran salto sobre el agua, ahora con un intercambio dramático.

Una enorme y escamosa cola en vez de piernas.

Así es.

Su esposo era un Tritón.

Y lo había conocido cuando su barco había atravesado sus territorios. Y sumándole al inconsciente golpe que le habían dado a su hermana, este se había enfurecido; intentando acabar con toda la tripulación dentro de la nave. Él era el único que no había sido influenciado por su (había que admitirlo) su hermosa voz, la cual salió en forma de canción, intentando que todas las personas cayeran por la borda del barco para intentar alcanzar ese majestuoso canto. No conto con la fuerza de voluntad del capitán de este, ganándose un adversario digno. Un enemigo el cual había aceptado ayudar solo para poder tener un momento de vulnerabilidad y concretar su ejecución.

No esperaron nunca que se pudieran enamorar el uno del otro luego de tanto tiempo de convivencia.

Vio como la cabellera castaña salía del agua para observarlo, sabiendo que podría estar sorprendido al verlo quitarse la ropa. Se acercó a donde el pelinegro estaba al ver sus pies metiéndose al agua, viendo una clara mueca de disgusto al sentirla helada. Y al tener más de la mitad de las piernas dentro, vio al castaño frente a él, alzando el majestuoso torso.

Se abrazó del cuello del tritón mientras los brazos de este rodeaban su cintura, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de hundirse por completo en las aguas. Pudo sentir las fuertes corrientes de agua intentando deslizarlo de los fuertes brazos, pero estos le tenían firmemente apretado contra el otro cuerpo. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos debajo del agua y bajo su cabeza para ver esa poderosa cola ondearse rápidamente, ayudándose le la aleta final para moverse más veloz en el agua. Al sentir sus pulmones arder, tiro suavemente de los cabellos de la criatura, haciendo que esta se moviera hacia arriba, sacándolos a flote, aprovechando a inundar sus dicho órganos de aire, y cuando volteo a ver lo que sería la orilla, se encontraban a una enorme distancia de esta.

Solo se abrazó más al otro, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño. A primera vez que hecho eso se había asustado, saltado de los brazos del hombre marino y gritándole que por nada del mundo lo soltara, sabiendo que podían haber centenar de metros de profundidad. Pero luego de prometerle que no lo haría, no volvió a temerle a lo que podría haber en la oscuridad de los mares. Incluso se hundían más de lo normal ciertos días, para observar la hermosa fauna que vivía en esa masa interminable de agua.

No lo sabía, pero los besos del tritón le permitían respirar bajo el agua por sesenta minutos, y luego de saberlo estos eran aprovechados para "pasear" en esta. Había conocido lo que eran las coloridas murallas de coral, ver especies de peces que en su vida volver a ver, incluso pudo acariciar el imponente lomo de un tiburón blanco que pasaba por allí, y que no le haría daño; ya que el tritón podía comunicarse mediante ondas con las criaturas marinas.

El cuerpo de su esposo era una "maquina" casi perfecta.

En el momento que todo su cuerpo tocaba la superficie, este se transformaba en el de un humano; era como un mecanismo de defensa ante la posibilidad de que fuera lanzado a tierra, y este se viera obligado a adaptarse. Pero a pesar de ese asombroso cambio, el tritón no podía estar sin tocar el agua salina por más de veinticuatro horas. Por lo que, al menos; debía nadar unos minutos en las aguas para poder sobrevivir dichosamente en tierra. Su digestión también se adaptaba; en el agua, él debía comer algas para poder nutrirse como debía, pero en tierra, él podía digerir cualquier cosa como los humanos normales. Sus sentidos eran más finos que el de cualquier _homo sapiens sapiens_ , destacándose en la poderosa audición, visión, olfato y tacto; sumándole a ese canto celestial al cual podían caer presos de una ilusión.

Y en el momento de la _copula_ , era interesante de ver (por lo menos para el pelinegro) como un "miembro" salía de entre las escamas de la gran cola, cerca del final del marcado torso; demostrando estar "dotado" tanto en su forma humana como en la original.

Se mordió los labios al pensar en la Luna de Miel, recordando los excitantes y apasionados encuentros que ya habían tenido.

_ ¿Piensas en eso en un momento así?_ le pregunto divertido su pareja.

_ ¿Y tú como sabes en lo que estoy pensando?_ le enfrento fingiendo enojo, viendo la ladina y juguetona sonrisa del castaño.

_ Siempre te muerdes el labio cuando estas "así", y cuando estas nervioso_ ataco certero_ Y siempre que quieres hacerlo acaricias mis orejas… Como lo estás haciendo ahora_ y efectivamente, esos níveos dedos acariciaban y jugaban con ese trozo de cartílago y piel, ahora de una forma diferente; como si fuera una pequeña aleta azulada.

_ ¿Y que si quiero hacerlo ahora?_ se defendió, entrecerrando sus ojos_ ¿No puedo adelantar mi Noche de Bodas con mi amado esposo?_ ronroneo, acercándose al rostro de este y mordiendo juguetonamente la mejilla del tritón.

Su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a la helada masa de agua.

_ ¿Qué has dicho?_ pregunto más que interesado el de grandes ojos, ahora teniendo ese potente tono azul que parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

_ ¿Adelantar nuestra noche juntos?_ indago levantando una de sus finas cejas.

_ Eso no_ negó, colorando suavemente sus mejillas, sintiendo las manos del de pálida piel acariciar sus hombros con dedicación.

_ ¿Hablas de lo de "Amado esposo?_

_ ¡Sí!_ chillo el castaño.

_ Ohh… No lo recuerdo_ y este sonrió divertido al ver el enorme puchero de su esposo, sumando al movimiento descendiente de esas curiosas orejas_ Oi_ le llamo la atención, al ver unas pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos del tritón_ Sabes que las _Lágrimas de Cocodrilo_ no funcionan conmigo_ le recordó, haciendo que el labio inferior del más alto se levantara aún más_ Vamos_ intento animarle, tomándole por las mejillas y haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos_ Sabes que te amo, no pongas esa cara_ esas palabras fueron lo suficientemente potentes como para hacer brillar esas hermosas gemas de una forma anormal.

_ ¿En verdad? _ pregunto de forma infantil.

_ ¿Qué te amo?_ volvió a confesar, agrandando esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver.

_ Dilo de nuevo_ pidió el moreno entusiasmado.

_ No tientes tu suerte_

_ Levi_ le llamo, volviendo a hacer un puchero igual o más grande que el anterior, enterneciendo al pelinegro como solo él sabía hacerlo.

_ Te amo_ misturo juntando sus frentes, pudiendo ver los destellos de los ojos del otro como estrellas en un infinito espacio; había tantas constelaciones en ellos que le era imposible apartar la mirada.

_ De nuevo_ rogo, chocando su fría nariz con la respingada de su pareja.

_ Te amo_ repitió, tocando sus labios e iniciando un nuevo beso, pero totalmente libre de algún pensamiento lujurioso o carnal, no; era un beso casto y dulce, comprobándole que sus palabras no eran una falacia.

Eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Y el castaño estaba más que dichoso de escuchar esas palabras repetirse como una mantra entre beso y beso, haciendo que sus orejas se agitasen con euforia; claro signo que estaba feliz.

_ ¿Necesitas que te lo vuelva a repetir?_ pregunto sereno el de piel porcelana, observando con sus pozos de plomo liquido los destellantes ojos del otro.

_ Solo… Una vez más_ pidió, sonriéndole de forma amorosa, siendo correspondido con esa dulzura única que ese hombre podía darle.

_ Te amo… Eren_ susurro, besando la mejilla que anteriormente había estado mordisqueado.

_ Y yo te amo a ti… Levi_

Y luego de un nuevo beso, decidieron volver, ya que pronto se notaría la ausencia de las figuras principales de tan hermosa e improvisada fiesta. Pero se sorprendieron al ver a todas las personas fuera de la carpa, esperándoles con grandes sonrisas en los rostros, no solo por haberlos buscado preocupadamente y ver que estaba bien; sino que al ver que ese frio y duro capitán era tan unido a su pareja como para arriesgarse a conseguir hipotermia, ya que las aguas estaban casi a temperaturas bajo cero en esa helada noche.

¿Pero a quien le importaba?

El amor de Eren podría legar a derretir hasta el iceberg más grande.

Y el claro ejemplo, fue poder derretir el corazón del Capitán Levi Ackerman, nuevo Rey de los siete Mares.

* * *

*En la mitología griega, los tritones y sirenas son hijos de Poseidón.

La idea de los tritones y las sirenas estaban en mi mente desde hace mucho.

Espero que se haya podido entender que era un AU de un mundo de piratas y criaturas marinas.


End file.
